The present invention relates to a magnetic reading and recording apparatus for use with a magnetic tape, and more specifically to a device for urging a pinch roller against a capstan roller in such an apparatus.
An apparatus for reading and recording information on a magnetic tape, such as, for example, a video tape recorder, may, as is known in the art, include a rotary head drum carrying a magnetic head, a capstan roller for transporting a magnetic tape via the head drum, a pinch roller for urging the magnetic tape against the capstan roller, and a device for driving the pinch roller. The pinch roller urging device may typically include a reciprocally moving link and a rotary arm connected to the link.
However, the pinch roller urging device allows the pinch roller to urge the magnetic tape against the capstan roller in both the PLAY and STOP operation modes of the apparatus. The force applied on the pinch roller in the STOP mode causes the pinch roller to become deformed, thereby disturbing the smooth transport of the magnetic tape.
There is a great demand for a pinch roller urging device which will control the pinch roller without deforming the pinch roller and which will smoothly transport the magnetic tape.